


Who you belong to

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Admiral jealous of him flirting with someone else, McCoy offers to let Pike do anything he wants to him as a penance. He doesn't expect Pike to be quite so inventive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who you belong to

**Author's Note:**

> Mild BDSM, not knife-play but does involve shaving with a cut-throat razor.

  
"I will not be treated that way in public!" Pike pushed the doctor roughly into their hotel room.

"What the hell..." protested Leonard.

"Do you know how much fucking flack I've had to field since going public on having a mere Lieutenant Commander as my lover? How many condescending fucking talks I've had to sit through with senior Admirals? Have you thought it through, Chris? Is he worth the risk, Chris? Fucking assholes."

"Well, if this mere Lieutenant Commander isn't good enough for you..."

Pike pulled Leonard's jacket off and ripped his dress shirt open with a vicious two-handed tug, buttons scattering everywhere.

"And don't you try to talk back to me. I'd crossed two fucking sectors to get to you in time for your shore leave. And I was left looking like a complete fool, while my lover was batting his eyes at some fucking medical guru from Andoria.

"You fancy them blue, do you? Want a little antennae action, do you?" Pike was now angrily pulling off his own jacket as Leonard watched him warily. "I could see how much he wanted you. Those damned antennae were pointing at you like a homing beacon."

"We were just talking, you ass. Can you get that into your thick head?"

The two men glared at each other, the anger simmering between them.

Leonard took a deep breath. It was six glorious tumultuous months since he'd been able publicly declare this man his, nearly a year since their first drunken encounter. He'd never seen the Admiral so angry with him. He was beginning to think that he might have misjudged this.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I think you're overreacting but maybe I got a bit too friendly. I didn't mean to ignore you for so long. How about I make it up to you by letting you do anything you want to me?"

Pike was still glowering at him. "Anything?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely anything?"

Leonard swallowed nervously. He thought he knew Pike well enough to offer this with confidence. "Yes, absolutely anything."

Pike stared at him for a long time. "Fine, go and shower."

"But I had one just before the dinner..."

"No fucking talking back. You tell me to stop, I stop and go back to the bar to drink myself stupid. Otherwise you keep quiet and I do what I like. Do you understand?"

Leonard nodded warily and headed slowly for the bathroom, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

He emerged from the shower some five minutes later, skin flushed pink with the heat, to find that Pike had attached a leather strop to a hook on the bathroom wall. He was holding the other end taut with one hand while running a metal blade up the leather with the other hand, flipping it over and running it back down again. He repeated this process time and again.

"Is that a..." started Leonard.

"Quiet," snapped Pike. "You speak when I tell you to."

As he towelled himself dry, Leonard stared in perplexity at what was clearly an antique cut-throat razor with a rather beautiful tortoise-shell handle. He'd used beard suppressor on his face earlier in the day. They both had. What on earth could Chris want the blade for? Why did he even own one?

"It's a family heirloom," said Pike as he continued with the mesmerising movement of the blade on the leather. "Passed down from my great-grandfather. I've been wanting to do this for a while."

He offered nothing further but turned instead to mix shaving cream in a cup, producing a rich lather. An old badger bristle brush laid waiting to one side. Leonard had never seen one in real life, just in old vids. He watched puzzled, feeling oddly exposed to be standing there naked with Pike fully clothed and seemingly intent on staying that way. This is not quite what he'd imagined when he set this evening in motion.

"Bend over the sink," ordered Pike, seating himself on the closed toilet and grasping Leonard's buttocks to bring them round in front of his face. Leonard jumped with ticklish surprise when the bristle brush was used to apply the shaving cream in a tight circular motion around his asshole and down the perineum. He still hadn't got it until he felt the cold sharp edge of the blade pressed down against the side of his anus. He sucked in a shocked breath and held himself absolutely rigid.

With his free hand, Pike stretched the skin tight, pulling on one buttock. The blade that had been lying flat against his flesh was now placed at an angle and scraped with a light pressure across the skin. Leonard felt his skin pricking with anxiety.

The doctor liked modern technology. He liked laser scalpels. Wave lengths of light were what civilized people cut with, not metal edges that harkened back to mankind's millennia of brutal savagery. He thanked his luck that he didn't have too much hair to get rid of around the back. Hopefully this bizarre fetish would soon be over and they could get on with the fucking.

When Pike had finished around the anus and across the perineum, he rinsed the skin clean, reapplied the lather, and started again. In reaction to Leonard's huff of protest, he said, "First you cut in the direction of the hair growth. Then you go against the grain."

Leonard waited with gritted teeth, trying not the find the prickle of the brush, the coolness of the cream and the dangerous rasp of the blade just a little erotic. Pike rinsed him off a second time with warm water. Leonard jumped when this time a wash of cool water followed. "Cold water to finish," explained Pike. "Closes the pores." Finished. Thank god. Leonard breathed deep in relief.

He jumped again when a hot tongue swept up over the newly bared skin and laved the exposed pucker. Oh yes, that was good! That was more like it. Leonard whimpered happily. "Patience doctor. We'll get there…. eventually." The silky tongue disappeared.

"Legs apart," Pike ordered as he cupped both of Leonard's balls in one hand and began to dab shaving cream on them with the brush.

No! Just no! Not his testicles. Not with a god-damned cut-throat razor. Those razors were called that for a reason!

Leonard opened his mouth to protest and got his balls squeezed hard for his trouble. "Trust me and stay still and it'll be fine. Wriggle and things may get messy. Say no and I stop. And I leave."

Pike waited. Leonard swallowed audibly. He knew Pike had a hard-ass reputation; he'd just never really been at the receiving end of it before. He might possibly be playing way out of his depth here. "I trust you," he said at last.

Without comment, Pike returned to his task. As Leonard felt the cold touch of the steel against the delicately crinkled skin, he pressed his forehead hard against the tile of the sink. This was not what he'd had in mind when he'd been flirting with that Andorian.

"You might want to remember to breathe," offered Pike, sounding now more amused than angry. "Death by asphyxiation is rather more serious than the accidental severing of a testicle or two."

Leonard dragged in a shaky lungful of air. He'd seen severed testicles. It was a sight he'd hoped never to see again, thank you very much. You wouldn't believe what damage drunken engineering cadets could do when they got too close and personal with their machinery.

Leonard had never been too invested in his balls. His ass was a source of considerable erotic pleasure, although it had taken him years – and mostly a lot of determined attention by Chris – to get him to admit that. And like any red-blooded male, he loved attention to his cock. The bits between the two he'd mostly ignored. He knew some men found ball-play exceedingly satisfying but he had not counted himself among them – until now.

The firm grip on his scrotum, the steady pull as Pike stretched the skin tight, the gentle scrape of the blade, the terror of that razor edge running over the testicular arteries – now he was achingly hard and there was no disguising his reaction from his tormentor. "You like this, baby?" teased Pike. "You like knowing that I've got you by the balls – literally." Pike laid down the razor and wiped off the last of the cream with a warm washcloth. He squeezed on the two little lumps, slowly increasingly the pressure through discomfort up the edge of pain. Then he abruptly released them and swallowed them into his mouth instead.

Leonard swore and moaned. He couldn't help himself. They felt so exposed, awash in the sticky warmth of Pike's mouth. He'd never realised how much his pubic curls protected the skin. A tongue rasped over them, the tiny prickles of the newly cut hair follicles sending waves of erotic shivers through his body. He was left grinding his teeth in annoyance when Pike pulled away and reapplied the cream. "With the grain. Against the grain. Every time," said Pike.

Now every touch was heightened, the skin exposed and tender, his mind knowing what was coming, his cock beginning to leak in frustration. The tickle of the brush, the smooth sweep of the cream, the scrape of the metal. His prick was desperate for attention but he didn't dare touch himself, didn't dare even move with that lethal edge making its slow steady way around his genitals.

Another clean-up, warm water, cold water, and finally a laving in a heated mouth. God it felt so different, so agonizingly erotic. "Turn around," ordered Pike. Yes, please god, a hot messy blowjob, he'd come in under a minute. He knew it.

Pike regarded his bloated cock with amusement. And then began to apply shaving cream to the pubic hair that surrounded it. Leonard banged his head back against the mirror in frustration. The Admiral took a moment to unzip his own trousers and push them down his thighs, releasing his heavy cock, swelling up from a thick forest of soft grey curls, the purple head just peeking out of a partially withdrawn foreskin. "You bastard," muttered Leonard. "You're getting off on this."

"Of course I am," replied Pike with a slow smile. "At least I will get off. You may… or you may not. I'll see how I feel." Not surprisingly Leonard's cock liked the slick cream being spread around the base. To his surprise it liked the metal edge too, rasping inexorably around the root of the fleshy column. He couldn't control its appreciative twitches and the inadvertent movements terrified him. And sent his arousal spiralling.

He kept his eyes closed through most of it, unable to watch the razor pressed so close against his penis. However, the lack of visual input simply made him focus with even greater clarity on the perilously provocative touches. When Pike began the second round, his pre-come was trickling down his cock to mix in with the cream. He'd never been so ready to blow and yet apparently so far from achieving satisfaction. He'd never been able to keep quiet when really aroused and this time was apparently no exception. He was muttering a stream of curses under his breath and Pike, the bastard, was laughing at him. He let himself relax in a full-body shudder when the razor was taken away for the last time.

Even the shivering shock of the final cold wash couldn't wilt his erection. He could pound nails with the damn thing, should any be lying around. "Have a look," said Pike. He gazed down and stared in surprise. It seemed enormous. He knew some men shaved to make themselves look bigger but he'd never seen the effect in action. It was really quite impressive. It was even better when Pike licked appreciatively across the newly denuded skin. Fuck it was sensitive.

Please, he thought desperately, a hot fast messy blowjob and then a rough fuck. Or straight to the rough fuck while an agile hand sloppy with the last of the shaving cream jerked him off. At this point he really wasn't fussy, he wasn't going to last 30 seconds. But he did need direct penile contact to finish, he always had.

"Turn around," Pike ordered. Yes! Rough fuck it was then, long supple fingers pushing the last of the shaving cream up his willing backside.

He pushed his ass out obligingly but Pike simply took both his arms and proceeded to bind his wrists together behind his back. What the fuck? He stared back over his shoulder in incredulity.

"We haven't finished, Leo. We've barely started. I'm not happy with you. By the time we're done you're going to know all about it." Pike frog-marched him out into the bedroom. "Kneel on the bed and wait for me."

Leonard knelt impatiently as Pike undressed at his leisure and dug out a tube of lube from his wash bag. Leonard felt that he really shouldn't be finding the uncertainty quite such a turn-on. That said, he was so aroused that Pike simply walking naked across the bedroom floor was a turn-on. The other man climbed onto the bed, arranged the pillows to his liking and then lay back, head propped up and began to slowly tease his own erection with a lube-slick hand. Leonard watched in frustration, aching to touch or be touched, held back by his secured hands and the forbidding look on Pike's face.

"So this is how it going to work," said Pike, as the smooth head of his prick slid smoothly in and out of his fist. "I'm going to lie back here and enjoy the view. You're going to fuck yourself on my cock. You'll come, if you ever get to come, when I decide." Leonard groaned. His lover had the stamina of a horse, a fact which he normally appreciated, but not so much right now. And he couldn't come from anal stimulation alone. This was going to be an exercise in frustration – which was no doubt the intention.

Pike tucked up his knees and patted his belly, as if Leonard was a pet of some sort. Teeth gritted he shuffled into position. Although Pike's cock was glistening with lube, he clearly wasn't going to be given any further help. He took in a deep breath and tried to relax as he sunk down onto the broad head being held in place by Pike. The blunt push was familiar, the burning stretch was familiar. His confidence was increasing as he moved back into known territory.

And then his newly-shorn groin sunk down into the Admiral's profusion of pubic curls. He loved Pike's fur, more than he'd ever admitted to the other man. He loved the matted chest and the luxuriant treasure trail and the way the beautiful prick unfurled from its nest of hair, a stamen extending out of an abundant jungle. But right now every curl was prickling and itching against his hyper-sensitive baby-bare skin. He pulled back up, shivering, his ass extended around the bulbous head of Pike's cock. His tormentor watched him, hands casually crossed behind his head, clearly amused. "Take as long as you like, Leo. There's no way out of this other than to finish me off up your ass."

Leonard sat down hard, satisfied to see Pike's eyes widen as the sudden squeeze of sensation, even as his own breath as taken away by the tormenting tickle of rough hair on stripped skin. He set up a punishing rhythm, determined to tantalize Pike as he himself had been teased. He wriggled back and forth to find the spot where he could get that substantial cock to brush past his prostate. They both knew he'd found it by the involuntary wail that surged out his throat. Pike obligingly brought up his knees to help Leonard hold the angle and the doctor set out to find his own pleasure. Fuck Pike for getting him into this, he could damn well make do with what was offered.

Head thrown back, eyes closed, he rode Pike hard, pumping brutally on the generous prick, seeking maximum pressure on his own prostate, letting his own excitement spiral upwards towards a climax that remained endlessly, agonizingly just out of reach. Unable to take any weight on to his arms, his thighs were beginning to burn and tremble. Life as a CMO did not really prepare him for this level of exertion. He finally sank back down into Pike's lap and let his head hang forward, trembling.

"Look at me, Leo," panted Pike. They locked eyes. Leonard felt mortifyingly exposed, naked astride his lover, hopelessly over-sensitized, forced to seek his own satisfaction. His skin was goose-pimpling with embarrassment. That fact that he became so vocal during sex only added to the humiliation. Normally he was fucked from behind, with Pike very much in control and his own face buried deep in the pillow, able to pretend that the howls of pleasure were coming from anyone other than himself. He was sinking hopelessly out his depth. He'd badly underestimated this formidable man and he felt a flush of shameful failure flooding through him.

Pike must have seen something of that on his face. Strong hands anchored his thighs. "It's alright baby, it's okay. You're so beautiful, all mine, just mine." Pike pushed upwards on his arms so that Leonard was caught in the V of the other man's body. "Get off me and turn around," Pike ordered. Leonard wasn't sure what he meant until the other man pulled him back down into his lap, the Admiral's cock sliding slickly back into the distended hole. Leonard still felt awkwardly exposed, his legs spread wide, his shorn groin and aching cock blatantly on display. Pike wrapped one long arm firmly around his torso and then took his bare balls firmly into the other hand. The touch sent his arousal spiking but the steady downward pull left him without any hope of conclusion.

"You are mine, do you understand that?" Pike said softly but firmly.

"Yes, sir," Leonard whispered.

"You belong to me. Tell me that."

"I'm yours," replied Leonard, trying to hide the tremble in his voice. "I belong to you. Only you. You own me." Through the haze of his arousal and uncertainty, he was astonished by how vulnerable he felt, how desperately in need of reassurance. In choosing to push Pike a little earlier in the evening, he'd never expected it to play out like this. "God Chris, I'm so sorry. It's only ever been about you. Please, I'm yours, please…." The words were suddenly pouring out of him like a breached damn; he wasn't even sure what he was begging for.

"I know baby, it's okay." Pike's deep voice anchored him as the man talked to him through licks and kisses across his shoulders and the back of his neck. "You drive me up the fucking wall, but you mean the world to me, Leo."

Finally, at long last, a warm firm hand encircled his weeping prick and slid up it with a tight twist. A broad thumb swept across the leaking head. "I love you baby. Come for me!" Pike thrust up hard with his cock as he squeezed tightly around Leonard's prick. A wave of sensation flooded through the doctor, painful, liberating, overwhelming, his exhausted body wracked by the spasms of long-delayed orgasm.

He'd barely finished before Pike had pushed him onto his side and hiked up one of his legs. The Admiral was fucking him hard and deep. With his hands still bound, his face was squashed awkwardly into the sheet but he was long past caring. He felt consumed, overwhelmed, utterly owned.

Pike finally collapsed next to him, taking a moment to untie his hands before flopping down on the bed. Leonard wriggled around to curl up tight against the other man, pressing his face against Pike's neck, trying to conceal the prickling of his eyes, trying to hide the involuntary shivers. He remained strangely shaken by the whole event.

There was a long silence while Pike gently stroked his sweat-soaked hair. "Look at me Leo," he said at last. Leonard reluctantly met the gaze of those serious blue-grey eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that shit to you when we got back here. I'm just tired and over-worked and not getting to see you nearly often enough. And I didn't mean to push you that far with the sex, not without giving you any warning. It's just that you drive me fucking crazy sometimes..."

"Um, well, about earlier this evening... it might not have been entirely your imagination." Leonard looked across at Chris, half defiant, half embarrassed.

They stared at each other for a long minute.

"You bastard!" exploded Pike. "You fucking little tease. You set me up! You knew what it would do to me to see you flirting with that guy."

"I wasn't flirting as such," protested Leonard. "Or not much, anyway. Just greasing the wheels of the conversation. I got some great information out of him about latest medical advances on Andoria. And I got a spectacular fucking in the bargain. I just didn't expect you to get quite so inventive!"

"You don't get away with this. I was furious all evening, watching you with him and then feeling guilty as hell since we finished for overreacting. And you manipulated me!"

Pike rolled over on top of him, pinning Leonard under his body weight, his face poised sternly above the doctor. "Do you know what happens to disobedient soldiers who try to manipulate their commanding officers, Lieutenant Commander?"

"No sir. Do tell!" Leonard was giving him big innocent eyes and a badly suppressed smile.

"They get put over the knee of the nearest Admiral – which is this case would be me – and they get their tender little naked-as-a-shorn-lamb asses spanked lobster red and then thoroughly fucked. Again."

"Sir, yes sir!" Leonard was doing a hopeless job of trying to look penitent.

Pike rolled off him, laughing, pulling Leonard into a tight hug. "You're going to take years of my life, Leo. I'll spank you tomorrow. Right now I think we both need some sleep."

They curled up with Leonard's head on Chris's shoulder, their legs tangled tightly together.

Leonard waited until he suspected that Chris was already asleep before finally asking very quietly, "Did you mean it?"

He got a soft grumble in reply. "Did I mean that you're mine? Or did I mean that I love you?" Pike kissed him gently on the forehead. "I mean them both, baby. And I also mean it about you behaving yourself!"

\- THE END -


End file.
